Missing: MelloXMatt
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: I was listening to Missing by Evanescence and thinking about MeolloXMatt when am I not? and felt like writing something and thus... it was born...


**Missing: MattXMello**

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I wont be home again,_

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one,_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

Mello packed his clothes into his rucksack and slung it over his shoulders. He looked over at the sleeping figure in the other bed and sighed. "Goodbye Matt, damn it, I'm gonna miss you!" he said, wiping a stray tear from his face. He lightly kissed the others cheek before walking out of the room that they shared at Wammy's House, leaving his best friend behind.

_You won't cry for my absence I know,_

_You forgot me long ago,_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

FLASHBACK

"Matt?" Called Mello. Matt carried on playing his game, as if he hadn't heard him. "MATT!" Yelled Mello, getting to his feet. Matt continued to play his game. Mello walked over to him.

"Hey, deaf pimp!"

"Just a second!"

Mello walked off, sulking. "AWW CRAP!" cried Matt, having lost his game. "Oh, well… What did you want Mells? … Mells?" he said, looking around for his blonde roommate.

END

_And even though I'm a sacrifice, _

_You wont try for me, not now,_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me, _

_I'm all alone,_

"_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Mello walked through the large, black gates and looked back for a second. "Goodbye Matt… Goodbye reason for life!" he sobbed, trudging onwards. As he walked on he wondered how Matt would react when he found that he was gone. 'He'd probably be too caught in his game to notice' he thought, wondering why he bothered to write the note.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I wont be there again,_

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Matt woke up from his tosses and turns and disturbing dreams. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Whoa! What a strange dream, I dreamt that you left Mel…" Matt stopped dead in mid-sentence when he found the room empty. He got out of bed and made his way over to the other side of the room, where Mello's bed was. On his friends pillow he found a note.

_Dear Matty,_

_I couldn't shake the feeling that I was unwanted around here. Even you seem to be pissed at my mere presence! So I've left! I'm going to America to try and rebuild my life. And now I guess this is my last chance to say it. I love you Matt! Always have! Always will! As long as I'm concerned Near can beat me at EVERYTHING as long as I have you. But the fact is I don't. Well, it was nice knowing you, goodbye._

_Love, Mello xxx _

Matt read and re-read the letter, hoping that he had read it wrong and it was actually saying that he had just popped out to get more chocolate, but the message remained the same; Mello and left. Matt dropped to his knees and burst into tears. "B-but, Mello you cant! You cant leave me Mello! … I-I love you too…" he sobbed. Near had heard all the crying and had come to investigate. "What's wrong, Matt?" he asked. Matt looked up and gave Near a deadly glare. "Piss off Near, like you care!" he shouted.Near walked into the room and sat on Mello's bed. "He's gone, hasn't he? Mello?" he asked. Matt smacked him full force across the face. "Get off his bed!" he snapped. Near stood and rubbed his face. "That really hurt, Matt!" he said. Matt glared at him "It was supposed to, idiot!" he said, wiping his tear-stained eyes. Near bit his lip and walked out of the room, deciding it was wiser to leave Matt alone right now.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You wont try for me, not now,_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me,_

_I'm all alone,_

"_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Years passed. Mello never forgot Matt. And Matt Never forgot Mello. Matt was in a terrible state. All of his clothes were covered in blood where he had slit his wrists. He knew it was wrong, but it helped him get rid of all the emotional pain he felt. He took out his blade and put it to his wrist, ready to slice through his skin for the last time. After careful consideration he had decided that without Mello, he was nothing. That his life had no value unless Mello was there to share with him. He gritted his teeth, eyes, behind his goggles, full of tears. He was just about to slice through his veins when who should burst through the wooden door, but Near. "Hey Matt I… MATT!" he cried, staring up in horror as the older boy pierced through the upper layer of skin on his wrist. Matt looked down at the white haired boy and dropped the blade. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled. "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" cried Near, pointing up at the red haired gamer. Matt opened his mouth to say something, then decided better of it and turned the other way.

_And if I bleed,_

_I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

Mello always wondered what would happen if they just kind of… ran into each other one day. Of course, he knew that would never happen. As far as he knew, Matt was still back in England! "Matt…" whispered Mello, waking up from yet another dream of his old friend. "I bet you've forgotten all about me!" he said, clutching his pillow and biting his lip, losing the fight against tears. He sat up and looked around the room. So many things reminded his of his old friend. "Even if we did meet again… what would he think of me? I was so whiney in that letter… he probably laughed at me… I bet he's glad I left!" he said to no one at all. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bar of chocolate out of the fridge and sat on the counter, thinking. 'Maybe I should go back to England and look for him. But one of the main reasons I came here was to let him get on with his life without me to screw it over! But I miss him so much!' he mused, biting into his chocolate. He jumped down and went back to bed.

_And If I sleep, _

_Just to dream of you,_

_Awake without you there,_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…?"_

Matt grabbed a few of his jumpers and jeans and stuffed them into his rucksack. "Matt? Where are you going?" asked Near, half hiding behind the doorframe, afraid of being hit since that was all Matt did to him since Mello left. "To find Mello, and don't you dare try to stop me!" said Matt, pulling the rucksack on. He turned to Near and said. "Come here." Near bit his lip and inched forward, still worried about being smacked across the mouth. Mat smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Thank you!" he whispered. Near rubbed his eye. "For what?" he asked. Matt wiped his tear-stained eyes and replied "For putting up with me! All I've done since Mello left is shout and hit you and you didn't complain once… I'm sorry! I am really sorry… bye!" and with that he was away, walking towards the airport with the money that he'd saved.

_Even though I'm a sacrifice,_

_You wont try for me, not now,_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me, _

_I'm all alone,_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Matt sat alone on the plane, smiling to himself. 'I'm finally going to see Mello again, after all these years! I hope he hasn't changed!' he mused. He pulled off his goggles and placed them on the empty seat beside him. 'When Mello left, Roger went ballistic! I wonder if he'll be the same when he notices that I'm gone… I hope Near doesn't say anything!' he smiled to himself once again and closed his eyes.

Mello sat on a bench eating a Galaxy bar. He watched two dogs fighting for a while, then got bored. He got up and started walking towards the old apartment that he lived in. He had to pass the airport to get home, he hated walking past it! It was always really noisy and he always walked into someone. He sighed and walked forward, narrowly avoiding walking into some brunette bint. He gave her the "Goth Stare" and walked on. He looked at the ground and walked strait into someone. "oh, sorry!" said the guy he had walked into. Mello looked up "Nah, it was my fault! Sorry!" he said.

"Mello?"

"Matt?"

"Wow! That was easier than I thought it would be!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to find you!"

Mello took Matt back to his apartment. "Well, this is where I live!" he said, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the couch. "I have lived in this crap hole for three frickin' years!" he said, sitting down. Matt smiled. 'He hasn't changed at all! I'm so glad!' he thought. "Sit the fuck down!" said Mello, looking up at him. Matt sat down all, still smiling.

"Mells…"

"Yep?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Didn't the letter explain that?"

"I still have it!"

"What? Why?"

"I kept it with me always!"

"Why in the name of god's green golf ball?"

"What an odd thing to say! I kept it with me because it was all I had left of you! Pathetic really!"

Mello bit his lip, 'I'm the pathetic one for writing the stupid letter in the first place!' he thought. He looked up and half-smiled. Matt noticed that his hair was a bit longer, now it fell to his shoulders. "Well… if you read it everyday then… you know… right?" said Mello, looking down at the stained white carpet and worrying about what the next sentence would be. "Yeah… and… I love you too!" said Matt, smiling. Mello looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"I love you Mells!"

Mello jumped up off the couch and threw himself at the red head. Matt smiled and hugged the blonde. Mello noticed the blood stains on Matt's jumper. "Matty… what the hell happened?" he asked. Matt looked down, wondering what he was talking about. "Oh… it's nothing" he said when he realised that Mello was referring to the blood on the sleeve of his striped jumper.

"What's up with all these scars?"

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"You didn't do this because of me did you?"

"Of course not!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"No!"

"I'm so sorry Matt!" sobbed Mello burying his head in Matt's chest. Matt rolled his eyes. "Mello, it's ok! This was my fault, I'm the retard that did it!" he said. Mello looked up and replied "but you did it because of me!" He bit his lip. "It's ok now! We have each other again!" said Matt, pulling Mello close to him. Mello wiped his eyes and moved so his face was level with Matt's. "…Matt…" he whispered. He moved his head closer to Matt's and closed his eyes. Matt closed his eyes too and closed the gap between him and Mello, connecting their lips in a soft, innocent kiss.


End file.
